Powers
Chosen during Character Creation, Powers determine the player's abilities, combat strategy and role in groups. Each power has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One is for DPS (Damage Per Second) attack, and the other is for defensive and area-effect purposes (Crowd Control, Tank, Healer). Fire & Ice – These are "tank" roles and generally have higher defense and/or health. In group content these characters are responsible for keeping the enemies' attention and taking the majority of the damage. Gadgets & Mental – These are "controller" roles. In group content these characters manage the enemy swarms by stunning enemies and generally controlling how many enemies are dangerous to the group at one time. Sorcery & Nature – These are "healer" roles. In group content these characters are responsible for keeping the group alive by distributing health to the group members. __TOC__ Sorcery See Also: List of Sorcery Powers Characters who wield the unseen forces of the universe hold the power of life and death in their hands. Sorcerers can doom enemies to failure or ensure their allies have the power to carry on the fight. They are ideal for combat support, often tipping the balance of a fight with their spells. Arcane powers often fall into two categories: 'Summoning' Drawn to your power, arcane creatures never leave your side. Choose wisely which pet you summon, for each will behave according to the mystic forces that created it. Whether attacking, defending, or performing some other fantastic feat, legions of powerful minions are at your service. Specializing in Summoning grants +2% critical attack chance and +2% critical healing chance. 'Destiny' The fate of many rests in your hands as you change the course of battle. Generate good or bad karma for you, your allies, or foes. Gathering these positive and negative energies allows you to elevate or enfeeble those around you. Specializing in Destiny grants +5% critical attack chance and +5% critical healing magnitude. Gadgets See Also: List of Gadget Powers Characters with the gadget power will find themselves pulling out all manner of devices from their pockets and pouches. On the front lines, a well-placed gadget will help you control not only the enemy but the battlefield itself. Gadget characters are crafty and use their heads to place their devices strategically to achieve victory. The gadgeteer has two unique paths to follow: 'Tricks' Tricks are devices that you place in plain sight to deceive the enemy. By placing tricks, you cause the enemy to waste time and create openings for you and your team to seize victory. Specializing in Tricks grants +2% critical attack chance, +35 power and +20 vitalization. 'Traps' Traps are devious devices that remain hidden until sprung. Traps are stealthy devices that appear out of seemingly nowhere and cause devastating damage. Specializing in Traps grants +5% critical attack damage, +10 dominance and +20 vitalization. Iconic Powers See Also: Iconic Powers Iconic Powers are special powers, which are uniquely assosiated with specific DC Universe characters. Examples of iconic powers are Heat Vision, Word of Power, and Neo-Venom Boost, which are associated with Superman, Captain Marvel, and Bane, respectively. All characters can purchase iconic powers, regardless of the power set they chose at character creation. Category:Developers Category:Abilities Category:Gameplay